Después del Final
by Jazmin Cullen West
Summary: Artemis se ha quedado sola, sin la única persona que le importa y no sabe que hacer con su vida "Arty te estás matando, mírate" Pero a pesar de todo el sufrimiento aún hay esperanza "No dejare que nos separen jamás y el tiene que estar aquí para compartir el pequeño regalo que tenemos" Pasen el summary no lo explica bien. :D


Después del Final

Una destrozada Artemis lloraba entre los brazos de Megan, sus sollozos se escuchaban a través del frio ártico donde se encontraba, lagrimas gruesas rodaban por sus mejillas y una desesperación la consumía. Wally, su Wally, ese ser que irradiaba energía, aquel que le daba risas y alegría, que la había visto en todas sus facetas y que la había sostenido cuando no podía más. La única persona que había logrado sanarla, ya no estaba más. Ya no tendría esas dulces caricias, los tiernos besos, esos fuertes abrazos, jamás lo vería reír, jamás lo vería comer, jamás formarían una familia normal, jamás tendría pequeños Wally´s corriendo por su casa y jamás esperaría a un Wally llegando cansado del trabajo.

Todo había terminado, había salvado la Tierra pero con un precio demasiado alto. Y no sabía si podría soportar ese precio. Sollozo más fuerte al recordar los planes que ellos tenían, las ilusiones que se habían formado de la familia que harían. Ahora estaba sola, no importaba si había personas que estaban con ella que la querían, nada podría reemplazar ese vacío que ese pelirrojo había dejado en ella. Aquel tonto se había adherido a su piel, había formado parte de ella durante 5 años.

Se sostuvo fuertemente de Megan, temiendo caer en el frío. Levanto la vista para ver el lugar donde se había encontrado el amor de su vida, solo para encontrarse con la nada. Se había ido, y no volvería.

-Vamos Artemis, tenemos que irnos – susurro su amiga tiernamente. Se levanto con su ayuda y camino lentamente sin soltar el agarre sobre la marciana. Y se dispusieron a pasar por los tubos zeta.

Estaba en piloto automático, no sabía qué pasaría con ella, que haría ahora que estaba sola. Se sintió defraudada y de repente una ira subió por su garganta. Pequeña sabandija. Miserable ruin, la había abandonado. No, pero esto no se lo perdonaría. Jamás vería el final de esto.

Los rostros de sus amigos eran un trago amargo para ella, sentada en la sala de la Atalaya, donde sus compañeros iban a trabajar desde ahora. Conner y Megan estaban juntos, de nuevo, se habían dado cuenta que no podían vivir sin el otro y que la vida podría acabarse en cualquier momento. La miraban desde el sofá opuesto, Conner tenía una mirada sombría. Para él, Wally había sido uno de sus primeros amigos y había ayudado a su liberación en los laboratorios de Cadmus. Megan no dejaba de acariciar su brazo para reconfortarlo.

_Dick se había ido el día anterior y lo comprendía. Ya no se sentía a gusto en este lugar. Camine a casa, a nuestra casa. Me fui a pensar, a alejar mi mente. Y no regrese._

_Mire a Megan y Zatanna que me rodeaban. En las últimas semanas había estado algo deprimida y me había negado a comer y solo cuando las chicas me obligaban lograba salir del departamento._

_Había tratado de iniciar mi vida como Tigress pero no funciono, algo me faltaba o en este caso alguien. Deje a los pocos días al Equipo y trate de vivir la vida que Wally y yo queríamos. Pero al parecer no lo estaba haciendo bien._

_-No puedes seguir así Artemis, te estas acabando – suplico Zatanna, sus ojos vidriosos me miraban fijamente esperando una respuesta, pero no podía dársela así que simplemente guarde silencio._

_-Arty te estás matando, mírate. Nunca te había visto tan desaliñada y desprevenida, ni siquiera entrenas – Cassie señalo mi indumentaria desde un rincón de la habitación._

_Mire mi bata rosa (Wally me había obligado a comprarla de ese color) y mis pantuflas de conejos. No veía nada malo en vestir así, era fin de semana y no tenía planes de salir. Nunca los tenía._

_-Esto no te hace bien, te vas a enfermar y no es bueno para ustedes – Megan estaba tan preocupada que había ido a inspeccionar mi cocina – No tienes nada comestible ¿Cómo se supone que va a estar saludables?_

_-A Pizza no le falta nada y puedo ir al supermercado cuando me hace falta algo._

_-Deberías cuidar tu alimentación y ¿ya has ido a los chequeos? – recalco Megan _

_-No necesito ningún doctor_

_-Claro que necesitas ir, tiene que estar sana, Wally querría que hubiera sido así – suavizo la última parte._

_-No sé a qué te refieres, ya no se que podría querer él o yo – no entendía la insistencia de Megan y la forma de hablar enigmática._

_-Claro que el querría que… espera… no lo sabes ¿cierto?... ¿Hola Megan? Como pude haberlo olvidado. Con las nuevas misiones y el estar más tiempo en la Atalaya… supuse que ya lo sabrías. Aunque no lo creo, has estado demasiado perdida últimamente y no debiste notarlo… - Megan hablaba demasiado rápido que me había perdido la mitad, no entendía absolutamente nada._

_-Espera Megan, No sé de qué estás hablando ¿puedes explicarte?_

_Megan me miro y me dio una sonrisa que hizo que mis entrañas se encogieran._

_-Tenemos que hablar._

_**Cuatro años después.**_

_La vida es corta. Todos lo tenemos presentes. Muchas veces desperdiciamos las cosas buenas que tuvimos y guardamos la tristeza, no permitiéndonos ser felices._

_El tiempo ha pasado y aun no olvido el amor que tengo por Wally, sino que crece día con día, recordando esos momentos que nos hicieron tan felices. _

_Al principio estaba en shock, me anestesie para no sentir. Pero me di cuenta de que no convenía guardar ese sentimiento. Todos avanzaron, siguieron con sus vidas._

_Megan y Conner se casaron tres años después al final de la Invasión. Al principio el tío de Megan y el papá de Conner no estaban de acuerdo pero tuvieron que aceptarlo cuando vieron que la pareja jamás cedería. Todo el mundo estaba feliz (con excepción de los ya mencionados tutores) y era inminente la boda de esta pareja. La boda fue tan extraña pero Megan se veía hermosa. Ahora esperan un súper bebé marciano y no puedo imaginarme como resultara ello. Y mucho menos me imagino cómo se verían Superman y Detective Marciano como abuelos. Cuando Miss Martian y Superboy dieron la noticia en una cena de gala Clark se ahogo con la comida mientras John cambiaba de una forma a otra sin parar. Tal vez se acostumbren más rápido de lo que se espera, estoy segura de ello._

_Dick, el pequeño Dick sigue haciendo de las suyas y estoy segura de que nunca se quedara sin favores por parte de las numerosas novias que ha tenido. Aunque esto le ha causado algunos problemas por las diversas "historias" que mantiene con ellas. Todavía mantenemos la esperanza de que encuentre a alguien. Hace un tiempo que ha vuelto a ser parte del equipo y nos reunimos constantemente._

_Al menos Zatanna ya consiguió una relación estable con un chico que conoció en el trabajo, el cual después de enterarse de la identidad de Zee quedo algo trastornado. Pobre chico._

_Kaldur, ese hermano mayor que todos queremos. Extrañamente en una de las misiones se enamoro y está formando una familia con una chica cuyo pavor al agua es conocida por todos. Vaya ironía. _

_Tim y Cassie siguen juntos y vivos, pues se tienen el uno al otro para protegerse, suerte para Dick que no querrá perder a otro hermano. Y a pesar de los cambios de humor de Cassie y los problemas que causa Tim, parece que eso refuerza su muy extraña relación._

_El resto del equipo ha seguido con sus vidas, haciendo amigos, corriendo riesgos y salvando a la humanidad._

_Y yo, sigo aquí, con la más grande esperanza creciendo en mi pecho. Sé que Wally se fue, pero me queda la espera de su regreso. Suena confuso, al principio lo fue para mí y muy difícil de entender._

_Después de la desaparición de Wally (para mí fue muerte) Dick no perdió su tiempo, puede que se retirara pero de vez en cuando se enfrentaba a uno que otro vándalo para estar en forma, hasta que se topo con un tipo que le conto como el había venido de otra dimensión y la forma que encontró para cruzar a nuestro mundo. Esta era la parte difícil de comprender, pero Dick lo hizo bien y después de noquear al pobre hombre estuvo investigando más allá de lo posible._

_En estos años ha probado la existencia y ha intentado hacer viajes con los hechizos de Zatanna. No tuvieron mucho éxito pero a través de ello pudimos contactar con él. No como cuando contactas un muestro de ultratumba, pero sabemos que está vivo y eso me mantiene con vida._

_Me duele que no esté aquí para disfrutar de estos momentos increíbles juntos, pero pronto nos reuniremos, no falta muchos. _

_Camino hacia la puerta de los padres de Wally, voy a recoger unas cosas necesarias para un hechizo. También deje especial con ellos que siempre está conmigo y que me recuerda mucho a Wally. Sonrió ante la imagen que me viene a la mente._

_Abro la puerta, se que ellos están en la sala, siempre están ahí cuando vengo por ella. Carmine se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla._

_-Que bueno verte querida. Me alegra que vengan seguido. Las cosas aquí están en el pasillo, todo lo que me pediste – sonríe y me da un apretón en el brazo – pronto Artemis, pronto. Ten fe._

_Y la tengo, se que pronto estaremos juntos. No dejare que nos separen jamás y el tiene que estar aquí para compartir el pequeño regalo que tenemos._

_-¡Mami! – una pequeña pelirroja con dos coletas viene hacia mi corriendo demasiado rápido que apenas distingo la mota roja de su cabello, dándome un fuerte abrazo que me desestabiliza. Se lo devuelvo y miro esos ojos verdes que me recuerdan tantas cosas._

_-Hola mi vida, mami ha vuelto por ti. ¿Y sabes qué? Pronto papi también estará aquí._

_La niña me sonríe al revelarle el secreto y da un gritito de alegría y corre hacia su abuelo para contárselo que solo ve como el viento pasa a su lado. Eso lo saco de su padre, definitivamente._

_Una sensación de plena felicidad me embarga al estar segura de esa verdad, pronto estará aquí._

_Pronto, después del final, puedo ver una luz._


End file.
